First Gods and Primordials
I'm still adding more shit just be patient The First Gods are the first known divine beings that were born of the Forces, being the ones who shaped the world and made their own peoples. The universe had already been created for many billions of years when they were born, being the native home to primordials, beings who were made by the Forces subconsciously. They had existed for an eternity in the dead space and on dead planets orbiting dead stars when the First got there. The primordials were looked upon and abhorred by the First, being impure and mindless savages of accidental being. The First waged war upon the primordials and drove them to the furthest reaches of the universe and to other planes. Many primordials, who up to this point had been formless souls, decided to cement their attachment to the world in physical bodies of basic composition. Not capable of being wished away anymore, the First could no longer destroy them though they had scattered them to only a hundred or so planets. Mother Nature fused herself to the few planets and gave them souls, will to create. Many of the planets had become fortresses to the primordials, Giants primarily, and were barren for millions of years before the worlds had made physical bodies capable of holding more will than the space around it, that being cells and basic life. By the time the worlds were metaphorically greening the other First realized Mother Nature's plan, being preoccupied with threats of a divine war. They saw that the process would take enough time to allow the primordials to regroup, so they lept upon the opportunity to deal with them in a more effective but more dangerous way. The First servants were created by Elu, the Fae. The second was Men and Dwarves, evolved with the guidance of Adem and Kyne respectively. The Orcs were made by a god who has often been said to be a mad god who courted a giantess and made his servants of giant and divine blood. The Elder Infernals were said to be the purest of living beings, being raised by a Force himself, yet the term "demon" is used on anything subjected to the rule of chaos. After the creation of their servants, the First decided to give them leaders or heroes to aid and manage them. The Old Gods were born embodying certain aspects of their parents while still being part of them. The primordials in this time had been gearing up to face more physical threats and took the shapes of monstrous beasts. They split into many factions to conquer the many possible aspects of the Divine Children, most notably the Dragons and Giants. The Giants had taken the shape that would most suit manual labor and building while the Dragons focused on purely combat. The First had modeled their servants in the giants' shape after the Infernals had released the imprisoned powers of chaos. The Giants and Dragons had now a long time to rebuild as the divine were occupied with the First War of demons and angels. Giants were the first to take part in co-creation of servants with the divine and made many workers to build their fortresses and weapons.